Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. In subsea applications, various types of landing strings are deployed through subsea equipment, e.g. through a wellhead, a blowout preventer (BOP), and/or a riser. Upon the occurrence of certain events, the well is sometimes shut-in and the landing string is disconnected.